


Black Clover scenarios

by Chb



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chb/pseuds/Chb
Summary: A short collection of Black Clover drabbles and headcanons.
Relationships: William Vangeance/Reader, lemiel silvamillion clover x reader, patolli/Reader, patolli/william/reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 92





	1. Shoulder Pillow (William x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time before either realizes they like each other.

“William.”

“Yes, (y/n)?” He smiles slightly but doesn’t lift his eyes from the book in his hands. He knows that tone; slightly pitchy with the end syllable drawn out. His suspicion is confirmed when she throws her head back and sighs.

“I’m bored.” Keeping her head back she slants her eyes towards his figure, taking in his relaxed form, the way one hand is lightly gripping one edge of the book while the other cradles the spine. She notices the small smile on his face when her eyes flicker up and lightly huffs. His smile grows slightly when he finally looks up to see the pout curving her lips downward.

“Do you want to do something else?” he asks. Her eyes find his again; (e/c) with bits of (s/e/c) speckled at the bottom meeting bright purple. He notes how much darker they are now in the back of his mind, deciding he would ask later if everything is alright.

She’s torn and doesn’t answer for a minute. While reading is fun and William’s presence provides a warm comfort she hasn’t felt in some time, it’s getting hard to focus and she’s getting antsy. It doesn’t help that she’s running on about two hours of sleep won after a hard battle against her insomnia and nightmares. He follows his first question with another before she can land on an answer.

“Would you like me to read to you? I can start over if you want.”

_Badump._

Ignoring the swell in her chest (because honestly she can’t spare enough energy to think about what _that_ could mean) she nods and scoots closer on the couch to look on with him as he flips to the first page. His voice is even and more soothing than usual, and within minutes she feels her eyelids drooping.

_When was the last time someone read to me like this? Maybe three- no… four years ago? Ahh his voice is so nice._

Her head dips forward slightly and she jerks back, widening her eyes and staring intently at the words. William spares a quick glance but keeps reading, another smile beginning to spread across his face when he feels her breaths start to even out again. He doesn’t expect to feel the weight of her head or smell the citrus scent of her shampoo a few minutes later and cuts off midsentence. A warm blush is already darkening his cheeks under the mask, so when he looks down and sees her relaxed face smooshed against his shoulder, mouth slightly open with light snores escaping, his heart skips several beats. He stares a few seconds more, memorizing the way her lashes cast shadows across her cheeks and the steady rise and fall of her chest, before going back to reading out loud.

He’s just reached page 20 when she wakes up, just slightly refreshed but with an odd ache in her neck. It takes a few seconds for her groggy mind to take in exactly _what_ her face is pressing against, and a few more seconds to properly react. Apologies begin to pour out in a jumbled mess; her eyes are bouncing anywhere but his face (completely missing his grin), freezing only once she catches sight of the dark spot on his shoulder. Impossibly more heat rushes through her body as she begins apologizing for not only using his shoulder as a pillow but _drooling_ on him on top of that.

He lets her carry on till she can find nothing else to beg forgiveness for; in the lull during which she tries to catch her breath, he places his hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit before saying:

“It’s fine. You were tired right?”

It takes a few seconds for the question to register, but she nods her head once it does and raises her eyes to his. She takes in the smile, heart skipping another beat ( _seriously what is wrong with me today??),_ relief washing through her that he’s not looking at her in disgust. They both sit like that seemingly frozen in that position for another five seconds before he takes his hand away. She can’t see it, but another blush is spreading across his cheeks at the realization that he held his hand there for too long trying to imitate her comforting habit. They continue to stare at each other awkwardly, neither knowing what to say now, until the clock in the common area rings out.

She stands abruptly, quickly spouting off an excuse that she’ll be late for a meeting with so-and-so and that she’d better head off now.

“I can read to you again whenever you’re tired, (y/n). I didn’t mind being your pillow for the afternoon,” he calls out when the door’s halfway closed behind her. It slams shut before she can respond, not that she could have with the way her mind and heart were racing at the unusual and rather brazen comment from her fellow knight.

_Ahh seriously what is this?!?_


	2. When he knew (William x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you see him without his mask; or when he realizes he's in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place two weeks after the shoulder pillow incident.

“He’s late.”

“Yeah, no shit genius. He’s probably on his way right now.” The other knight throws a glare before going back to staring out the window. The foot tapping grew old five seconds after he started, but now the attitude directed towards William is giving you a new reason to dread the two-day mission. It’d be a lie if you said you weren’t worried, though. In the three years you’d known him, William was never late, instead almost always showing up a few minutes early. This realization causes you to think of the worst possibilities, ignoring the more probable answer that he had overslept or gotten wrapped up in something else.

_Dead. He’s definitely gotta be dead. Or maybe he caught something and is laying helpless in bed? Or did intruders somehow manage to sneak in and now he’s all tied up and-_

Taking a deep breath to calm down, you decide to give him another five minutes before heading over to check on him. A minute passes in silence and you’re pushing off the wall, mumbling incoherently something about going to fetch him. A tiny part of your brain is still somewhat rational and begs the other parts to slow down and _think_ for a second.

 _But I am_ thinking _and I think he’s got to be dead or near death since he’s more than twenty minutes late!_ You reach his room in record speed and hesitate for a second. _Should I at least knock? If he’s dead he won’t hear it; but even if he’s alive he may be unable to answer back._ A thud sounds from the other side of the door and your brain switches to automatic.

Eyes are already scanning for threats or a slumped body when the door slams open; instead of either, though, they catch sight of a frozen, maskless William staring back at you, half in horror, half in fright. It feels like hours tick by as you two stare at each other; You glance over every part of his face, vaguely taking in the scar that spans the top half, but more enthralled with all of the _emotion_ you can see now. His eyes are even more enchanting fully visible ( _are they possibly even brighter than before?? No no no probably not…but maybe?);_ his nose that was already the cutest form of elegance you’ve ever seen fits perfectly with the rest of his face. And the _hair_ it’s-

It’s only five seconds of intense staring as you try to memorize the pure _beauty_ that is bare faced William before snapping out of it and offering your excuse. “I thought you were dead and came to check on you.” Straight faced, eyes locked on his, said with total seriousness.

He can’t tell if he wants to laugh or cry, and if he _does_ cry if it’ll be from embarrassment or joy. There’s no change in how you’re looking at him, the tone of voice you’re speaking to him in. Brutally honest (y/n) who never fails to let others know how you feel no matter how it might hurt the other person. The girl who told him his mask was tacky and he could do better upon their second meeting. The one who almost got into a fistfight with another knight that made an offhanded remark about the same mask. (y/n)! His heart is still racing for a completely different reason now. All the pieces are linking together and he _knows._ The stuttering heart, breathless laughs, warm and tingly feeling throughout his body; it all makes sense because some part of him _knew_ all along. You’re ~~rambling~~ speaking again, red painting your cheeks ( _adorable_ he thinks), but he doesn’t hear any of it. He’s still staring when you finally stop; one heartbeat…two heartbeats…you turn on your heel on the third and shout out another apology (this one he hears) for the intrusion, and tell him to hurry up or you’d leave him behind. His body relaxes once the door closes and he stares at the mask in his hands. He briefly wonders what kind of expression you saw on his face, why you looked so flustered ( _it definitely wasn’t because she’s attracted to me that’s for sure),_ and most importantly, how he’ll act around you now that he knows he’s in love.


	3. Holiday Smooches (Patri x Reader x William)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday inspired scenario for Patri x Reader x William. Enjoy!

No one expected to feel any sort of holiday cheer this year at the Golden Dawn base. After all, the year had been quite a ride and things still feel uncertain and precarious. So it was a surprise for most to wake up on the first day of December to countless pieces of decoration elegantly scattered throughout the halls and common areas. Full, fluffy trees filled with gold and white ornaments sparkle from corners and colorful wreaths and garland are strung along the walls and banisters, twisted through with holly and bells and tinsel. More surprising, though, is the abundance of mistletoe littered everywhere.

Awkward glances and reluctant pecks from those willing to play along become the norm over the next week. Members try to memorize the very strategic placement of the pesky plants but find it’s impossible after a few days since they never stick to one place. The realization disheartens some who simply resign to the fate of awkwardly smooching their comrades; in others it sparks a certain determination to avoid the embarrassment in ways one would normally never see a _noble_ act in, leading to cases of mishaps and laughter that work to somewhat lighten the lingering heaviness in everyone.

Seeing the smiles on the younger members’ faces makes your heart swell and a certain feeling of accomplishment spreads through you; at least one part of your plan is a success. Thinking back to a certain elf has your mood down again. Groaning, you let your head fall to the table, ignoring the documents and the probably still wet ink scrawled across them. The sound of the other pen stops across the table though its owner doesn’t speak immediately. William knows what (or better _who_ ) is most likely causing you distress and is still thinking of a way to broach the topic when your head shoots up, eyes glaring into his wide ones.

“Patri is the densest idiot I’ve ever met!...and yes I’m including myself in that.” He’s fighting an amused grin. When you’d suggested adding Patri into yours and William’s relationship just four months in, he’d been a bit hesitant, worried about waning feelings and shifting dynamics. Everything’s been great so far, though, with everyone settled in a comfortable rhythm with each other. You’d spent time getting both used to physical affection; Patri was even more awkward than William had been, snapping if you teased him which in turn led to even greater amounts of it. It only took a week and a half for him to fully embrace the soft touches, lingering hugs, and warm cuddles, and now affection flows freely between the three of you (though you’re still the main initiator). But now…

“I mean seriously! What more do I have to do to get a damn kiss around here?”

“I’m sure he would give you one if you just asked…and you already take plenty of them regardless of whether you ask or not.” William loses his battle and the grin overtakes his face, the exasperation and pout lining your face coupled with the smeared ink across your forehead making him want to kiss you himself, and he already knows what you’re going to say next having been the recipient of the same complaint since the decorations appeared.

“Yeah I know I _could._ But that defeats the whole point! Kissing under the mistletoe is cute and something I’ve always wanted to do with the person I love. Well, people now. It’s why I had the whole base covered in the stupid plant. But stupid Patri keeps saying it’s just a stupid human tradition he doesn’t get the point in even though I keep telling him it’s romantic. Idiot.” You prop your head against your raised hand but jolt straight back up when a voice sounds next your ear.

“Who’s this idiot you’re talking about?”

You spin around and point aggressively. “You of course! Why can’t you just kiss me under the mistletoe? William does every time, even if other members are around.”

“Why do you keep bringing that up? I already told you how stupid I think it is. I’m an elf so human traditions don’t matter to me. Plus I’m not going to be dictated by a plant of all things on when I can give you or William a kiss.” The pout turns into a scowl, but you decide to let it go for now. At the very least you can experience the romance with William, you decide.

_Three days later_

Everything aches. What was supposed to be a one-day mission spread into the next day, and then half of the next, the rest of which was spent cleaning up and leaving orders for the knights staying behind. Despite being healed, the huge amounts of mana used and lack of sleep from even before the start of the mission has left you spent, just barely able to make it back to the base and drag yourself into a shower. Washing the sweat and dirt away makes you feel a little better, but there’s still a noticeable droop in your shoulders and the walk to the room feels like it takes ages. You barely acknowledge the forms in bed, simply crawling into your spot between them and snuggling under the warm blankets. There’s movement to your left that you’re trying your best to ignore, but then Patri is poking your cheek and saying _something_ your tired ears can’t make out. A mumbled ‘what’ is all he gets and there’s a pause; then the poking turns to pulling and you’re forced to pry your eyes open, expecting to meet his mismatched ones but instead focusing on a sprig of white-berried mistletoe hanging above your head.

“Why…” You’re too tired to finish you’re sentence and instead settle for just staring at him in confusion. He laughs and brings his face closer to yours, lips a breath away.

“What’s with that look on your face, hm?” A shiver travels up your spine. You lean up to capture his lips with yours, but he pulls away, chuckling again. “You didn’t answer me you know. Why do you look so-“

You’ve tangled your hand in his loose hair, pulling him into you. The kiss is rough and not your best, teeth knocking together in your rush to meet him. Then he’s taking the lead, slowing it down so you _feel_ everything. A nip here and then the slip of his tongue, feather light against your bottom lip; the press of his chest heaving against yours; the gasp when you pull his lip between your teeth, pulling slightly. He targets your jaw and neck next, leaving a blazing trail of open-mouthed kisses as your head is gently pulled to the side and William’s enveloping you in yet another breathtaking kiss.

It feels like hours before you guys break apart, cheeks warm and lips swollen. Nothing else is said as you curl an arm around William and Patri settles against your side, face nuzzled into your neck; you fall asleep with a smile on your face, the lingering weight completely gone now, and a fuzzy thought that you’ll need to repay the stupid elf tomorrow. 


	4. A Burning Question (Patri x Reader)

It’s been building for weeks- no months now. This urge you’ve been dying to fill but too terrified to do so; you’re getting desperate, more reckless. It almost slips out at the worst of times such as that one meeting with Julius or that mission you were certain you would die the entire time on. You can’t help it and being alone with the object of your desire right now is getting to be too much for you.

You shift in your seat for the umpteenth time, going to take a drink of tea and realizing it’s already gone. Glancing down you see that you’ve somehow managed to fill out most of the reports you’d been working on with the quiet elf sitting across from you even though your mind has most definitely been somewhere else. You rub your temples and glance up as inconspicuously as you can, taking in the slightly furrowed brows on Patri’s face. From there your eyes travel the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips, before leaving his face altogether to study his hair. He normally wears it pulled in that high ponytail when he’s working, but it must have been giving him a headache as it’s now loosely pulled together going down his back. You look back to his face only to lock eyes with him, brow pulled high.

“Is there something on my face?” You can feel your face heating up and curse your lack of stealth. Keeping your face blank, you airily wave away his question.

“No, no. I was just surprised at how diligent you are. Still seems kind of unexpected coming from you, you know?”

“I did manage to reincarnate my whole village and attempted to overthrow your kingdom, so I wouldn’t say it’s too surprising I can work hard. Besides this is part of how I’m trying to atone for all of that.” He’s gone back to working on his own report from the past joint mission you two had gone on, so you continue to openly stare at him.

“Hmmm good point. I forgot about that.” A laugh from you, an eyeroll from him. You go back to your papers, continuing in silence for a few minutes. Then that damn urge again. You really can’t focus now, fidgeting in your seat, with your papers, the empty teacup.

_Tea! Maybe in the time it takes to go get some more I won’t feel like this anymore._

Scooting from the table and grabbing the empty teapot, you’re turning to head out of the room when his voice stops you.

“Are you really going to leave without asking the question you’ve been dying to ask me?” You glance over your shoulder taking in the once again raised brow, this time accompanied by a small smirk. That’s it. The end of your resolve is finally cut away and you spin around, stalking back to the table. He’s slightly taken aback by the intensity in your gaze and begins to feel apprehension of what’s to come set in.

“Did you braid your own hair back when you were the bad guy? Or did someone else do it? Also, how long did that take you? I mean that was like eight braids at the least and you always had those fancy robes on so it must have taken you forever to get ready.”

The only thing he can do is stare as you ramble on, question after question about his hair and dress routine pouring forth nonstop, all expectations for the situation shattered. Honestly, how did he fall for someone like this?


	5. First date (Patri x Reader x William)

The nervous energy flowing through your body right now is uncommon, something you’ve only felt a handful of times. Tonight is the first date between you, William, and Patri, but it’s not the reason for your bouncing leg and tapping fingers. Instead, it’s the steady progression of the big hand in the clock past the agreed upon meeting time with no word from either of the men that’s making your head fill with all kinds of negative, illogical thoughts. It wouldn’t be so bad if it was just Patri since you’re pretty sure he _enjoys_ making people wait; but William too? That’s even less common than your nerves and the main cause of concern.

After another five minutes, you decide to check their rooms, concluding that maybe they’re just still getting ready. Your panic increases slightly when there’s no answer from William’s and a quick peek confirms that he’s not there. Seeing no signs of a struggle, though, you take another deep breath and try to rationalize the situation. Obviously if he’s not there then he must be in Patri’s room or heading to the planned meeting spot.

‘Yeah, everything’s fine. Nothing to worry about. Besides what are the chances of an enemy attacking the base anyways?’

You’ve almost calmed completely down by the time you’re nearing the elf’s door. There’s faint murmuring coming from the other side and a smile makes its way onto your face, the final bits of doubt and worry vanishing. Then there’s a loud crash, a curse that follows right after, and all the panic floods back in. You’re moving again and slamming the door open, a vague sense of déjà vu washing over you as two sets of eyes lock on yours.

You take in Patri’s bent form reaching for the spilled pins and clips, William’s hands tangled in his hair impeding the movement. You’re already on the verge of cracking, laughter bubbling in your throat, when you look back to their faces. You lose it at the identical mixture of wide-eyed shock and mortification; your hand comes up to try and muffle the worst of it, eyes squeezing shut as you throw your head back.

The worrying you’d endured, the unexpectedly comical position of the two, the warmth you feel spreading in your chest; all of it comes out in loud bouts of laughter that trail into smaller giggles only to start up again when you look at their still frozen forms.

Still giggling you make your way over to the pair and grab a dropped brush. Once you’ve detangled William’s fingers you begin to gently work the knots out, softly running the brush through once you’re done with each piece. The slight tug and sweep of your fingers through his hair sends jolts through Patri’s body and he can’t help but stare at your smiling face in the mirror, mouth slightly open. He’d expected annoyance or anger from you, especially towards him since it was obviously his fault the pair were late. But the soft, loving look you’re wearing; the tender, affectionate movements on his head are the complete opposite and he’s filled with both relief and guilt.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hmm? What for?” You pause and look up to meet his gaze in the mirror, but he’s looking down.

“For making William late. If I hadn’t asked for his help then you two could have already gone ahead; the date wouldn’t have been ruined.” This time you take his face in your hands, drawing it up towards yours.

“Three things. One: we wouldn’t have gone and left before you, Patri. This is a date for all of us. Two: I’m not mad or upset about either of you being late. I mean, yeah, I’d hate it if this became a habit, but this one time is just fine. Three: this is also William’s fault.” You glance up to see him watching sheepishly and raise your brow. “I’m pretty sure you’ve never braided _anyone’s_ hair so how did you think doing Patri’s would be okay?”

He scratches his cheek and looks to the side. “I just wanted to help…and it didn’t look like it’d be so hard.” You laugh again before turning back to Patri who’s still wearing a serious expression.

“I also assumed you’d be pissed at us. Mostly me. Maybe you’d decide you didn’t want me in the relationship anymore. But I guess that goes to show how little I actually know you.” He doesn’t expect you to agree, snapping his head up to look at you through the mirror as you resume working on his hair.

“Mmm you’re right. You don’t really know me that well. But the same goes for me. We’ve only known each other a few months now so that’s to be expected. But that’s why we’re going on this date you know? So we _can_ get to know each other better. That’s also a part of being in a relationship; even after years of being together I’m sure we’ll all still find out new things about each other. So don’t think that you already need to know everything about me, or even that you should know as much as William, ok? Look! You’re beautiful locks are all free now!” You laugh again and continue running your fingers through his hair, turning to William and beckoning him closer.

You start to say something to him but it’s all white noise to Patri, thoughts swirling through his head about what you’d said. One thing stands out above all others, though, and that’s how absolutely certain and nonchalant you sounded about the longevity of this relationship. It’s something he thought he’d never get…something he thought he didn’t deserve after what he’d done. And yet you-

“And there! A regular braid that even a novice should have no problems mastering.” You’ve done his hair into a single braid, end clipped with his favorite holder, hands now resting on his shoulder. He watches as you bend and place a kiss on the top of his head, then move to do the same on William’s cheek. Heat blooms across his cheeks and he doesn’t spout his usual embarrassed, snappy remarks, instead allowing you to pull him and William out of his room and onto your first date, hands staying laced the entire night out.


	6. Jealousy (William x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request I got on tumblr so I'm sharing it here. I hope you enjoy ^^

  * William doesn’t really feel jealous per se when others are around you or if someone is interested or blatantly making moves on you. Rather his insecurities flare up and he ends up getting stuck in a cycle of negative thoughts. He still struggles with his curse and how he views his looks; after the elf incident, though, he now also feels that he doesn’t deserve you and has no right keeping you from someone who didn’t almost allow the entire kingdom to be destroyed. 
    * Most of the time he’s able to keep these thoughts under control, constantly being reassured directly by you and the fact that you _seem_ happy with him. There’s just some moments though (like seeing you talking with some golden dawn members, laughing so happily while he’s still busy with extra work from Julius) or being out in town and some other handsome knight or citizen showing what looks like romantic interest in you that sets him off.
  * If you’re out and about and someone starts flirting with you, he’ll become quieter and a bit passive, getting sucked into his own thoughts and not really paying attention to much around him.
  * Increasing pda helps in these situations. When you grab his arm, call him by a pet name, or even go so far as to place kisses on his face (the forehead and nose are his favorite places to be kissed btw) he’s snapped out of it and begins to feel better The fact that you can unashamedly and happily show him love in public like that makes his heart swell.
  * Now when he’s alone after catching sight of you with others and gets stuck in the negativity, paperwork is forgotten as he’s unable to focus on anything else. Eventually he goes to find you if you haven’t already come by his room or office; his arms are immediately around your waist, face pressed to the top of your head.
  * The first few times this happened confused you, especially when he wouldn’t say anything or answer your questions. You manage to connect the dots around the fourth time this happens and he reluctantly admits to what’s bothering him when you outright ask if he’s jealous. A long talk follows in which you reaffirm just how handsome you think he is, how much you love and adore him, and how, yeah he made a mistake, but he’s doing more than most would to rectify it.
  * After this the frequency of these self-doubt episodes decreases; when they do occur, simply holding him and playing with hair while you whisper everything you like about him makes him feel better.



“Which pair looks better, William?” You hold up two sets of earrings, one pair glittering as they twist and catch the sun, the others sharply reflecting the light off the small diamonds set in each stud. He stares intently at each, taking the time to visualize them both, knowing you won’t be satisfied unless he gives sufficient thinking time to the question.

“The dangling pair would probably be best. But coming from you he’d like-“

“The studs compliment you the best. Goes real well with your eyes.” You both look over and catch sight of a man standing, arms crossed and grin spreading across his face the more he looks you over. You set the studs down and step closer to William, but force a small smile on your face; you’re both in your knight’s cloaks, the only thing stopping you from acting how you really want to.

“Thanks but I was already pretty set on these. Besides they’re not for me.” Another polite smile before turning away, about to suggest going ahead and paying despite just making it into this store. His voice calls out again, obnoxiously asking if you want to hit a bar up with him; turning back you begin a rally of insistence and excuses, desperately trying to make an escape. 

William knows he should chime in, help you out when you’re clearly not making any progress, but it feels like any capacity he has for speech is gone. His throat’s tight, mind racing with the same thoughts that plagued him in the beginning of the relationship, resurfacing for no good reason. Thoughts swirl as he jumps from fault to fault, new ones finding a place amongst the old; he shouldn’t feel like this, shouldn’t be acting like this. He’s led countless battles, earned the trust and respect of his members, the citizens- ‘ _yeah and look what you did with that’._ His jaw clenches, and he’s about to reach out for your hand, ready to simply pull you away public image be damned (‘ _as if it could get any worse’);_ he’s a little shocked when you grab it before he has the chance to, yanking him to you. Quick as lightening he feels the brush of your lips against his temple, light and fleeting but enough to make a point.

Squeezing his hand you turn back to the man. “I’m sorry but like I’ve said _multiple_ times, I’m taken; Not to be rude, but quite frankly you’re pissing me off now so I’d like it if you let me get back to my date with my boyfriend. We already don’t get enough time as it is.” You roll your eyes, finally letting the polite mask slide away. Turning away, you don’t stop this time even when the man begins to sputter behind you, chattering away to William about how annoying that was as you pull him to the register then through the doors of the shop. The warmth of your hand clears the remaining negative thoughts from his mind, and a small smile curls the edges of his lips. He stops the two of you, pulling your connected hands to his lips and laying a kiss to the top of it.

“Thank you, (y/n).” You simply smile back at him, kissing the back of his hand as well, before resuming your walk.


	7. William Boyfriend headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more headcanons requested from tumblr ^^ The request was how he acts without you, when you're on your period, what he thinks of you, and date headcanons.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Without you

  * There’s not really an outward difference in how he behaves or what he does when you’re not around; he’s pretty busy as a captain and then after everything with the elves he becomes even busier so it’s easy to stay distracted as he goes about his work.
  * It really starts to hit him when there’s a lull in work and no one else is around. If you’re gone overnight or, worse, multiple nights he becomes pretty lonely, missing the warmth he’s grown used to feeling in bed. For as long as you’re gone he’ll curl up on your side of the bed, your pillow hugged against his chest in order to gain some bit of comfort.



What he thinks about you

  * You’ve become another important person in his life, someone else who has accepted him despite what he thinks are flaws about himself
  * Sometimes thinks you must be part angel or something because he just can’t understand how you’re willing to be with him when he looks like _that_ (completely his words, you always tell him you think he’s the best looking man you’ve ever seen) and how he almost destroyed the kingdom



When you’re on your period

  * Is pretty sensitive to your mood changes, so even if you try to hide the fact that you feel like you’re dying, he knows. He becomes even more attentive (how the hell that’s possible you don’t know), sometimes asking if there’s anything he can do for you, but more often than not just going ahead and doing it.
  * Need more tea/coffee/whatever your favorite beverage is? A fresh cup is set in front of you before the last sip is even taken.
  * Requests your favorite foods to be made for dinner; if you like sweets he stocks up on whatever it is and has them ready for you at the slightest hint that you’re craving them.
  * He tries to make sure he has time on your worst days to draw a bath, lavender oil and whatever else you like during your soaks at the ready. He washes you both down, taking extra time to knead any sore spots you may have and then walks you to the tub, settling your already relaxing body between his legs. The whole time he’s trailing his fingers through your hair or up and down your arms. 
    * Bath sex sometimes happens as a result; he’s completely willing and loves to pleasure you during your period and since you’re already in the bath why not?



Date

  * A lot of date times will depend on you and your whims as he’s kind of passive, especially in the beginning, since he just doesn’t have the experience. 
    * If you like shopping he happily lets you pull him along to all kinds of different shops; he adores the excited look you get when you find something you like and always stores what it is in the back of his mind to get for you later if you don’t get it yourself.
    * Exploring the common realm and the unique atmosphere and crowds each town produces is another fun activity; you two always discover some new eatery, café, or bar and sometimes there’s public entertainment or even small festivals you get to experience together.
  * He does have a couple of favorite things you two do like walking the grounds of headquarters or even finding some trails in a wooded area (birds literally flock to him sometimes ~~he’s a literal Disney princess~~ ).
  * Loves to just spend time with you inside as well; reading dates are a good way to relax and enjoy each other’s presence and even if you’re not much of a reader, he likes reading out loud to you and finds it adorable if you end up falling asleep.




	8. This Feeling (William x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time you take William to a festival.

Your grip is tight as you weave through the crowd, William in tow. He’s thankful for the guiding hand, all too aware how easily one can be swept away. You’d explained beforehand that this particular town threw one of the largest end of year festivals in the kingdom and that, even though it’s in the common realm, you’ve even spotted nobles in attendance.

He understood why once the last bits of sun slipped away, hundreds of colored lights flaring to life and illuminating the endless rows of booths. The booths themselves were all sights themselves, showcasing all the effort their owners put into them; an hour in and you two had yet to come across one that didn’t offer something new and unique. Entertainment is spread throughout the spaces not taken up by the stalls and you insist on watching every one of them you come across. Not that William minds; your excitement leading up to the event had already filled him with anticipation at what was to come and thus far he hasn’t been disappointed.

The only festivals he’d attended before this had been the Star festival Julius started once becoming the Wizard King. While spectacular in its own right, there was still that sense of not belonging and inability to fully enjoy the experience, even during the times you were able to be at his side. Then there was also the burden of being captain and the certain duties and formalities surrounding the role. Overall, he’s never felt the same kind of _freedom_ he does now, the joy in being able to express himself so openly with another person who’s also enjoying this time together. The way you eagerly pull him along chattering about everything you come across with a bright smile heightens the experience even more and he finds himself wishing the night will never end.

It comes as a shock, then, when you tell him it’s nearing midnight and the festival’s nearly over.

“The best part of the night’s coming up but we gotta go find somewhere up high.” Nervous anticipation begins to fill him again when you throw a sly smile over your shoulder after he asks why. The next five minutes are spent working against the crowd who all seem to be moving in one direction now. This only serves to increase his confusion, especially when you continue past the end booths towards the clearing at the edge of town. You finally release his hand and turn to face him. “Do you mind making a tree out here? One large enough we’ll be able to see everything out there.” You gesture to the town you’d just left behind and he feels something begin to connect in his mind.

He pulls you into his chest as his grimoire opens to the spell. A second later and a branch bursts from the earth. The jolt surprises you even when you thought you were ready, and if it weren’t for the arm still around your shoulders, you’re sure you would’ve stumbled or perhaps fallen. William tightens his hold on you though the ascent is steady now and you feel perfectly stable; even so, you bring your arms up and around his waist.

“What is it?” He’s looking at you with that small smile you’d be hard pressed to find him without. But right now it’s not for politeness sake. There’s something else behind the look, something you’ve become entirely familiar with but still want to hear from him.

“I’m…” he pauses and seems to search your face for something. What it is you’re not sure of but it looks like he’s found it by the way his smile grows even more. His hands move to cup your face and he presses his lips to your forehead before speaking again. “Growing up I never thought I’d get this. Everyone around me only ever treated me with ridicule, always reminding me how different I look- how _ugly_ I am.” You make a small noise at this but let him continue on.

“I’ve always agreed, though. I still do most times. It’s not exactly the easiest thing to overcome and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully let go of these feelings. But…it is getting better. Every day, a little bit more. And part of that is because of you, (Y/n). The love you’ve shown me despite my appearance, despite how badly I’ve messed up; how you can smile so brightly by my side both in private and in public; how you’re not afraid for others to know. All of this and so much more have made me the happiest I’ve ever been.” His voice has dropped to a whisper and you’re both leaning in closer, noses brushing, lips centimeters apart. “Thank you for tonight. Thank you for everything you’ve done till now. And thank you for always being there for me from the beginning.”

The first kiss is the lightest brush of lips that sends electricity coursing through your body. You sigh and press into him more, eliminating the last bit of space remaining between you two. Everything that is William overwhelms your senses. The firm yet tender grip on your face, thumb tracing your cheek; the light, fresh scent that’s just him; the taste of him on your tongue once his slides between your lips; and finally the shortened breathing, light gasps that escape every now and again. You bet if you opened your eyes right now there’d be the prettiest blush staining his cheeks, bright enough to be visible even through the scar. Neither of you notice the pop of fireworks or loud cheers from the crowd, completely absorbed in the other.

It takes a few moments longer before you’re breaking away ever so slightly, lips brushing with every breath. You feel him mumble something against your lips and let out a low “hmm?” to show you didn’t hear him.

“We’re missing the show.”

“Yeah. Well there’s always next year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so much with this omg. Even the title was painful to think of. And then I went and ended it with a cliche lol. Thanks for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Welcome Back (William x Reader)

It always feels like a blessing when a mission goes this smoothly. The enemies were more incompetent than you’d anticipated, cutting a predicted weeklong operation in half. You rejoice at the thought of your comfy bed waiting at home, and the anticipation of sinking into silky sheets and a large, fluffy comforter provides a nice burst of speed to your flight.

Your steps are light and quick through the halls despite your fatigue, feeling that tonight may be one of the well sought after times you’ll catch a full nights rest; the mission, even cut short, did a proper job of draining any extra energy and you’re pretty sure you’ll be dead as soon as your head hits the pillows. You do muster enough of a resolve to grab a quick shower, flitting in and out of your room for spare clothes before the tempting mass has the chance to pull you back. After that it’s another race back to your room and you’re just about to dive in, ready to relish in the sweet hold of familiarity and warmth, when you notice someone else already in your place, tufts of white peeking out from under the blankets.

Carefully peeling them back, you discover William curled around your pillow and warmth blooms in your chest. He looks so peaceful like this, face relaxed and breaths even, that you’re scared of waking him. But the pull of the bed is even stronger now with such a beautiful man tempting you into his arms. You work the pillow out of his loose grip and slip into its place. A sense of achievement at not disturbing his rest begins to well up until you feel his arms tighten and pull you even closer to him.

Nuzzling the side of your neck, you feel more than hear a raspy “welcome home” and then his breathing is evening out again, light puffs blowing across your skin. You mumble back “I’m home” as your own eyes slip closed and you join him in deep sleep, reveling in his sweet hold and the warmth it spreads through you.


	10. Special Treatment (William x reader) (Smut)

It’s pure bliss sinking into the hot water, muscles immediately beginning the process of unclenching as the heat soothes them; you’re even further relaxed by the smell of lavender lazily wafting through the air.

A sigh slips past your parted lips as William’s fingers smooth over your back, applying pressure here and there when he finds particularly stubborn knots. It’s magical how quickly he manages to dispel the lingering tension in your body. Sinking further into his touch, you tilt your head back against his shoulder when he begins peppering kisses along the column of your throat. The kisses are sweet and feel innocent, meant to relax you more. But the way his fingers are dancing across your front, across the swell of your breasts feels less so.

Cupping them he begins a gentle massage, kneading and stroking in ways that has you sighing more. Then a hand is sliding over your ribs, past your hips, further down till it reaches the top of your thigh. You feel him smile against your neck when you huff at his obvious teasing. He ignores your impatience and continues rubbing patterns into your skin, inching higher with every upward stroke. You’re so focused on that movement, on how he comes _just so close,_ that you fail to notice when his other hand stops its movements, gasping when fingers start that same slow pace around your clit. 

His name comes out in a whine. You’re desperate now and he’s still just teasing, enjoying the antsy movement of your hips as you search for more. Working his lips back up your neck and jaw, he captures yours effectively stealing the breath in your lungs. He uses the opportunity to further leave you breathless by finally quickening the pace of his fingers, other hand coming back up to your breasts and playing with each in turns. You keep your lips connected even when you start to go lightheaded, completely intoxicated by him and loving the slide of his tongue over yours.

But then he’s moving further down to slip a finger in and you pull away with a pop, chest rapidly rising and falling with much needed air.

“W-wait. You know what week it is right?” His finger stops as he stares back into your embarrassed face.

“I do. Do you want me to stop?” He curls his finger and hits that one spot making you gasp and clutch his wrist but makes no other movement, instead keeping continuous pressure that fans the desperate desire flaring within you.

Whimpering you shake your head no, but he still doesn’t move. He leans to whisper in your ear:

“I need to hear you, (y/n). Do you want me to stop or not?”

“No! I want you William. I want to feel you inside me plea- ah!” You break off as he resumes his movements, faster and with greater purpose.

You writhe in his arms, overwhelmed by everything. His fingers pumping in and out of you, curling to hit that sweet spot. The rub of his palm against your clit. Water splashing from his movements dripping across your skin, leaving trails of goose flesh when the air cools it. Soft lips that blaze against your own and swallow the whimpers and loud moans. It becomes too much too quickly, orgasm rippling through you in waves that leave you shaking and whining when he continues touching you. You’re almost at your limit when he finally slips his fingers out and lay boneless against his chest.

It takes a minute to catch your breath; when there’s some form of even rhythm to your breathing, you whisper out a ‘thank you,’ eyes drifting closed as his arms wrap around you, asleep by the time he’s placing you in bed.


	11. Lemiel headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Lemiel sfw and nsfw headcanons. Enjoy!

Sfw Headcanons

  * Being direct works best for this man. He’s pretty dense (magic and tool ideas take up a large portion of his thoughts) and doesn’t pick up on subtle cues that you like him; even purposeful flirting goes over his head a lot of times. If he does realize there’s something more to your words he thinks you’re joking around so you’d have to very clearly tell him you want to be with him.
  * Needs to be reminded to eat and drink when he’s holed up in his workshop; falls in love all over again when you bring him something or force him out of the stuffy space for a bit
  * His primary love languages are words of affirmation and physical touch. He loves loves loves getting and giving praise. Very heavy handed on the latter as he always lets you know when you’ve done something well or how much you mean to him and how happy you make him. Returning the favor is a good way to make him blush
  * He also likes giving you gifts and loves making things for you whether it’s a tool to help you with magic control or something that can just make your life easier in general; will also buy things that remind him of you or that he thinks you’d like and presents it to you whenever you two meet next
  * Very blunt with his feelings and will gladly vocalize his love in front of others. He appreciates it if you’re similar and return his declarations, but also finds it cute if you’re shyer and can’t return the praises or get flustered. 
  * That being said, he’s not into physical obvious pda. He’s not ashamed of you but he is still a prince and there’s pressure on him to keep a certain image for the kingdom. Even around the elves he’s a bit hesitant to be physical though he is more willing to at least hold your hand.
  * When it’s just you two all bets are off. Lap sitting, cuddling, hand holding, even just nudging your feet or knees with his when you sit near enough and he can’t wrap his arms around you. He just really likes there to be some kind of contact between you two.



Nsfw Headcanons

  * Has tried workshop sex. Sexy in theory, disaster in practice
  * Got off on the idea of being caught (something about others seeing him behaving in such an unprincely way gets him going) but was actually completely mortified the one time Secre caught you two just making out.
  * Likes to experiment and see what can bring even more pleasure for the both of you and he’s not shy through it all from bringing it up to putting anything into practice. Has absolutely no shame.
  * His curiosity led him to developing some sex toys and when he’s not busy or thinking of magic tool ideas, he’s dreaming up new toys to use in the bedroom. He loves to sit back and watch you use them, intently watching your movements and storing away what you do to yourself for future reference
  * Also likes to have them used on himself. Developed the cock ring when looking for ways to last longer and almost cried from how intense the orgasm was his first time using it
  * No qualms about discussing the toys he invents with Licht and torments the elf whenever he thinks of or makes something new with in depth details about the device.
  * Likes to let you take the reigns for blowjobs and decide what kind of pace and rhythm to set
  * Accidentally overstimulates you sometimes when he gives oral because he loses himself in how you writhe and pant under his mouth
  * Total switch and has no problem playing whatever role you want from him; he is soft when he doms though and doesn’t really like pain for either of you (he will indulge in smacking your ass if you really want it and doesn’t mind lovebites being scattered across either of your bodies)




End file.
